Puppy jackal style
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Rairai and her family landed in the city, they met Clifford. Clifford was wanting to see what it likes to be a jackal, but things didn't go as it should be. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King.
At the Prideland, Kion and his crew are patrolling the Prideland to prevent dangers.

Kion said, "See anything, guys?"

Bunga said, "Hmm, not yet."

Kion said, "How about you Ono?"

Ono used his vision to find trouble and soon he saw three jackal and said, "Kion, I found three jackal heading this way."

Kion said, "Let's get 'em!"

So they all went toward the three jackal. Rairai turned around and saw Kion and the Lion Guard coming. She said, "Oh great, the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Grr, Rairai, what are you doing here?"

Rairai said, "Oh, what a surprise to see you! I really missed you, I have to say. It's so sweet to reconnect with...old friends, isn't it?"

Bunga said, "It not even Kupatana. You can't just barge in our territory to eat just so you can gain weight."

Rairai said, "Watch it Banana Beak."

Bunga said, "Make me."

Rairai said, "You forget we can go rabid...and when that happens, NONE of you stand a chance! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Fuli said, "There are three of you and five of us. So there."

Rairai said, "Oh, I can bring out my other pups with ease. You can't stop us, no matter how hard you try."

Beshte said, "Yeah, well your pups are too young to fight. They couldn't catch a cold."

Dogo said, "Oh yeah. Well I can fight just as hard as you and Bunga."

Bunga said, "Oh yeah. How about a paw wrestle."

Dogo said, "You're on!"

So Bunga and Dogo wrestle each other. Ono sighed and said, "Bunga, we don't have time for this."

Bunga said, "Aw, come on! This is fun!"

Kion said, "Oh brother."

Rairai said, "Goigoi, wake up and see this."

Goigoi yawned and said, "Whatever you say dear."

Just now, Bunga finally beat Dogo.

Bunga said, "Ha! Beat ya!"

Dogo said, "Grr, you cheated."

Bunga said, "Did not!"

Dogo said, "Oh yeah."

Bunga said, "YEAH!"

Kion said, "Guys stop fighting."

Dogo said, "Aw, come on..."

Rairai said, "Son, we got food to steal."

Dogo said, "Let's go, Mom!"

Kion said, "Not so fast. We won't let you jackal steal our foods."

Rairai said, "And just how are you going to stop us?"

Kion quickly used the roar to send the jackal away. Soon, he send them back to where they came from.

Kion said, "And don't come back!"

Fuli said, "Well that takes care of them."

Kion said, "Right, let get back to patrolling."

Bunga said, "That was un-Bunga-lievable!"

Ono said, "it sure was."

So the Lion Guard went back to patrolling. Meanwhile, the jackal had landed in the middle of the city.

Dogo said, "Where are we, Mom?"

Rairai said, "I'm not sure. I never been here before. Have you Goigoi?"

Goigoi said, "No, dear."

Dogo said, "Should we ask for directions."

Rairai said, "Well, well! A male who doesn't mind that...Yes, we should, sweetie."

So the jackal started asking someone for directions. Soon, Rairai found a small, red, jackal.

Rairai said, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Clifford said, "Huh? Oh hi. I'm Clifford."

Rairai said, "Well, Clifford, do you think you could help out a fellow jackal?"

Clifford said, "Uh, why would I do that?"

Rairai said, "Well, every other species doesn't treat us well..."

Clifford said, "Well, I'm not old enough to help a jackal, but okay. What would you like me to do?"

Rairai said, "Could you direct us to food?"

Clifford said, "Well, I have food in the kitchen. Come with me."

So Clifford took the jackal to the kitchen. Clifford open the fridge and the jackal were amazed with all of the food that he had.

Rairai said, "Oh...It's like Heaven..."

Dogo said, "Wow. Where did you get all these food Clifford?"

Clifford said, "My owner Emily Elizabeth buys it all!"

Goigoi said, "Oh, so you treat her like your slave."

Clifford said, "She is not a slave. She my best friend. Well, her and Jorge."

Dogo said, "Friend?"

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Dogo said, "Well, can I be your friend?"

Clifford said, "Sure."

Dogo said, "Yay! Yip, yip, yip!"

Rairai said, "So Clifford, are you the only animal in this apartment?"

Clifford said, "No, my sister Daffodil lives here too."

Dogo said, "Is she a jackal?"

Clifford said, "No, she a bunny."

Goigoi said, "My idea of lunch!"

Clifford said, "You can't eat her. She's my sister."

Rairai said, "Oh, don't worry about that..."

Clifford said, "Look, how about you teach me how to be a jackal?"

Rairai said, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!"

Dogo said, "Can I help mom?"

Rairai said, "Sorry son, but you and Goigoi can collect the foods for the way home."

Dogo said, "Okay, Mom!"

Rairai said, "Goigoi, keep an eye on him."

Goigoi said, "Will do, dear."

So Clifford and Rairai went to practice being jackal style.

Rairai said, "Okay Clifford, you ready."

Clifford said, "Yep!"

Rairai said, "Okay, first you have to be sweet and speak with a smile."

Clifford said, "I do that already!"

Rairai said, "But you need to find a belonging."

Clifford said, "What do you mean?"

Rairai said, "Let just say that I have a rock. Say something nice."

Clifford said, "That's a nice rock you've got."

Rairai said, "Thanks. Now ask if you can hold it."

Clifford said, "May I please hold it?"

Rairai said, Sure.

Rairai handed Clifford the rock.

Clifford said, "Thanks!"

Rairai said, :Now walk away with the rock and run so they won't catch you."

Clifford said, "How come?"

Rairai said, "Because that's how you take things jackal style."

Clifford said, "But taking things is wrong..."

Rairai said, :You say you wanna know what it like to be a jackal."

Clifford said, "I did, but if it involves anything wrong..."

Rairai said, "And I thought you were a jackal and you reject me as your mother."

Clifford said, "Who are you, anyway?"

Rairai said, "I'm Rairai."

Clifford said, "And where are you from?"

Rairai said, "The Outland. You know Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard."

Clifford said, "Wait, you're from the Outland."

Rairai said, "And what is so bad about that?"

Clifford said, "Well, Kion told me that the Outland is a dangerous place where bad animals roam and want to take over the Prideland. Including Janja."

Rairai said, "Well, you shouldn't always listen to him..."

Clifford said, "Kion is a nice guy. Janja however, well he is a brute."

Rairai said, "Kion is the one that you shouldn't listen to."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Rairai said, "Because he is sinning."

Clifford said, "What you mean by sinning?"

Rairai said, "He's not sharing so he is greedy. Plus, he can't obey his elders. He had no right to treat a lady like that." Rairai started whimpering.

Clifford said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

Rairai said, "Plus my husband is useless. He always sleep during jackal style."

Clifford said, "Same thing with Daffodil. She usually sleep a lot."

Rairai said, "See? We do have something in common."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I think I can help you with jackal style, on one condition."

Rairai said, "What?"

Clifford said, "You will disown your son Dogo and have me as your heir and son."

Rairai said, "Disown my own son? How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Clifford said, "Because he's workless in jackal styling."

Rairai said, "He is not. You don't have proof."

Clifford said, "Oh really, then how come you failed to ruin Kupatana?"

Rairai said, "Hmm, good point."

Clifford said, "See? Remember, it's my one condition."

Rairai sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but only if you can get me to rule the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Actually, there is only one way we can rule the Prideland."

Rairai said, "How?"

Clifford said, "I remember once Kion's mom Nala rule the Prideland for dirtiness. Me and Kion both help her rule the Prideland. Maybe if we can get Nala to rule the Prideland again, then maybe you can help too."

Rairai said, "Why would I want to team up with her?"

Clifford said, "Well, since Kion knows that I'm the good one, and since Nala and Daffodil are rival, I think it would be easier that way. I'll ask Nala to have you rule Pride Rock later."

Rairai said, "Oh, you're so sweet.."

Clifford said, "Thanks. Come on, let get you back to the Prideland."

Rairai said, "Whoa, wait. What if Kion figure out that you're helping me?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got an idea. I'll put you in a disguised.

Rairai said, "How?"

Clifford said, I have a friend who is a fox and I can paint you just like her.

Rairai said, "Ah, perfect."

So Clifford went to his room to find Shelia. Soon, he found her.

Clifford said, "Hey Shelia. You got a moment."

Shelia said, "Hi Clifford. What are you up to?"

Clifford said, "I need your help."

Shelia said, "Sure. What you need?"

Clifford said, "I need you to help me disguise someone as you."

Shelia said, "Who?"

Clifford said, "There's this psycho jackal who came here from the same place as those friends who visit us sometimes."

Shelia said, "Oh. So you want me to pose so you can paint that jackal exactly like me."

Clifford said, "Yep!"

Shelia said, "Well okay. I don't wanna know what scheme you're doing, but let get this over with."

Clifford said, "Thanks!"

So they went back outside to get Rairai.

Clifford said, "We're ready for you!"

Rairai said, "Great."

Shelia said, "Charmed. My name is Shelia."

Rairai said, "And I'm Rairai."

Clifford said, "Alright Shelia. Start posing."

Shelia said, "Got it."

So Shelia posed while Clifford paint Rairai just like her. Soon, he was finished.

Clifford said, "Wow...I don't think I can even tell you two apart now."

Rairai said, "My voice is still the same."

Clifford said, "Oh, right."

Rairai said, "But they won't notice."

Shelia said, "Clifford, I hope you know what you're doing."

Clifford said, "Trust me, I do!"

Soon, Goigoi and Dogo came.

Rairai said, "Hello, boys. How do you like my little disguise?"

Goigoi said, "Rairai, you look even uglier than before."

Rairai said, "What was that?"

Goigoi said, "Oh nothing dear."

Rairai said, "That what I thought. Oh and Dogo, I'm gonna have to disown you."

Dogo said, "What?"

Rairai said, "I have to disown you. Don't blame me, Clifford ask me to."

Dogo said, "Clifford, why?"

Clifford said, "Hey, I gave you food so this was a return of a favor."

Dogo said, "No way! You can't just make my mom disown me!"

Clifford said, "I just did."

Dogo said, "Oh yeah, well I will make sure your sister disown you too. Making sure she won't be your sister anymore."

Clifford said, "You can't disown a sibling. Unleast we don't look like the same animals."

Dogo said, "Neither are you and my mom!"

Shelia said, "Hold on. Clifford, you're Daffodil brother. You shouldn't really just make Rairai disown Dogo just because you want her to rule the Prideland."

Clifford said, "I'm only doing this so she wouldn't have to keep eating our food from the fridge all the time."

Shelia said, "Why would you endanger a whole bunch of animals just to keep your family's fridge safe?"

Clifford said, "We need food too you know. Beside, I don't wanna hurt animals, I just want the Prideland to be dirty."

Rairai said, "Dirty. Hold on, I want the Prideland to be clean, not dirty."

Clifford said, "Oh great, now you're turning into Zuri."

Rairai said, "Who?"

Clifford said, "Zuri is one of Kiara best friend who is always sassy and a clean freak. She once got banished by her and she killed Kiara and teamed up with Janja. Later we reformed her."

Rairai said, "Whatever."

Clifford said, "Anyway, let get to the Prideland."

Rairai said, "Sure thing, son."

So Clifford and Rairai went back to the Prideland, leaving Goigoi, Dogo, and Shelia behind.

Dogo said, "I can't believe it. I got disowned."

Shelia said, "I feel for you..."

Goigoi sighed and said, "Well, unleast I didn't get a divorce that for sure."

Dogo said, "Of course not. Why would Clifford wanna help my mom? I mean, Clifford is not evil, right."

Shelia said, "Well Dogo. I known Clifford a lot before you came here. Daffodil once told me that Clifford had reach evil couple of times. Like when he turned into Nightmare Clifford, Vampire Clifford, and he even had his own evil counterpart Prideford."

Dogo said, "Wow."

Shelia said, "And Clifford is not the only one who had evil inside him. Daffodil does too. You probably think that she likes staying clean, but right before she lives with Emily Elizabeth, she lives in a place called Rabbitown and she was pretty much ruling there and making a terrible destruction. They called her Daffodil the Destructive Bunny. Later, me, Clifford and the others help clear Daffodil name and save Rabbitown from being in danger at Foxsville."

Dogo said, "Wow..."

Goigoi said, "That is why women are my thing."

Dogo said, "What do you mean, Dad?"

Goigoi said, "Having a woman with a dark side are easier to get. You'll understand when you're older."

Dogo said, "Okay, then."

Shelia said, "Anyway, would you boys likes some cookies?"

Dogo said, "Yes, please!"

So Shelia took the two jackal for some cookies. Meanwhile, Clifford and Rairai are at the Prideland.

Clifford said, "Well, I guess we're both pretty familiar with this place..."

Rairai said, "Yes, the Prideland."

Soon, Kiara came.

Kiara said, "Hey Clifford. Who's your new friend?"

Clifford said, Hi Kiara. This is Shelia.

Rairai said, "Hi!"

Kiara said, "Hi Shelia. Wait, how com I haven't seen you before when my family visit the city?"

Rairai said, "I...I live in the wild!"

Kiara said, Well okay. So what brings you two here.

Clifford said, "We're just, uh, sightseeing."

Kiara said, Well okay. Where Daffodil?

Clifford said, "She's at home."

Kiara said, "Well okay. Oh and if I were you, I would stay out of Pride Rock for a while. My mom got the blue flu."

Clifford said, "What is that?"

Kiara said, "It a really, really bad cold. Tomorrow my dad is gonna take her to the hospital."

Clifford said, "Wow...That's a pity."

Kiara said, "So that means I'll be taking charge of the Prideland again. Kion won't like it."

Clifford said, "He'll have to deal with it, I guess."

Kiara said, "Yeah. Well, enjoy your stay."

So Kiara left.

Rairai said, "Oh great. Now our plan is ruined."

Clifford said, "How?"

Rairai said, "Without Nala, we'll never rule the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Actually, Nala is not the only one who loves dirt."

Rairai said, "Who else does?"

Clifford said, "Kion does."

Rairai said, "I'm not surprised. Anyone else?"

Clifford said, "Me and Simba. That's it."

Rairai said, "Okay, so how are we gonna rule the Prideland this way?"

Clifford said, "Let see, I'll try to tell Kion the news about Kiara being in charge again and I'll ask him if he can rule Pride Rock, then I'll come to you and have you and Kion rule together."

Rairai said, "Got it. Ha ha ha ha!"

Clifford said, "But keep your evil laugh quietly so no one knows you're evil."

Rairai said, "Oh, right, right."

So he two went to look for Kion. Soon, they found him.

Clifford said, "Hey, buddy!"

Kion said, "Hey Clifford. Who your new friend?"

Clifford said, "Kion, this is my fox friend Shelia."

Rairai said, "Hey!"

Kion said, "Nice to meet you Shelia. So what brings you two here?"

Clifford said, "Well we have good news and bad news. The good news is that Simba and Nala will be going away for a while. The bad news is that Kiara will be in charge of the Prideland again."

Kion said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, bummer. Kiara will be in charge again."

Kion said, "Grrrr, I hate it when she's in charge."

Clifford said, "Why don't you be in charge instead?"

Kion said, "Because she's older than me. It not fair."

Clifford said, "I feel your pain. I'm usually younger than Daffodil."

Kion said, "I thought she was younger than you..."

Clifford said, "I'm a puppy."

Kion said, "Oh, right."

Rairai said, "Hey here an idea. Why don't Kion take us for a tour of the Prideland?

Kion said, "I'd love to!"

So Kion took Clifford and Rairai to Pride Rock to see the whole Prideland. As they got there, Kiara came and said, "Kion, can you come over here please?"

Kion said, "What is it, sis?"

Kiara said, "I want you to go and clean up those business that the zebras made."

Kion said, "Why me?"

Kiara said, "Because dad left me in charge and since you didn't do well in your first decree. Let see if you can do this one right."

Kion said, "Oh, fine."

So Kiara went to help the Zebras. Clifford said, "Uh Kiara, why do you keep giving Kion orders?"

Kiara said, "Because I'm in charge. that's why."

Rairai said, "Well, can I be in charge for you?"

Kiara said, "Well, okay. Just make sure Kion doesn't mess this up. I gotta go to Hitler's house for some tax problem."

Clifford said, "Okay, bye Kiara."

So Kiara left.

Rairai said, "Clifford, we did it."

Clifford said, "Now what do we do?"

Rairai said, "Well, we have Pride Rock all to ourselves. Now we will rule it together. Now, how did Nala get the Prideland dirty in the first place?"

Clifford said, "She had that dirt blaster that can shoot dirt anywhere."

Rairai said, "Wow...She's committed, isn't she?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, it happened ever since Nala and Daffodil were young."

So Clifford went to get Rairai the dirt blaster.

Rairai said, "Ah, perfect. Now, let terrorize the Prideland shall we."

Clifford said, "Yep!"

So the two went to make the Prideland dirty. Behind the rock, Zuri and Tiifu were shocked and they went to tell Kion. Meanwhile, back at the city, Dogo and Goigoi were just enjoying some cookies.

Dogo said, "Mmm...These are awesome!"

Shelia said, "Thanks. I used to do this when I was in Foxsville."

Dogo said, "Hey dad, is it okay if I go see Daffodil?"

Goigoi said, "Well okay, but play nice."

So Dogo went to find Daffodil. Soon, he found her sleeping in her bed. He went to wake her up.

Dogo said, "Daffodil? You awake?"

Daffodil wake up and saw a jackal. She screamed.

Dogo said, "Whoa, easy there girl. Don't need to yell."

Daffodil said, "Who are you?"

Dogo said, "I'm Dogo the jackal pup. Wow, you look pretty."

Daffodil said, "Uh...thanks."

Dogo said, "I also know about your brother Clifford. He's a total pain."

Daffodil said, "Uh, why that?"

Dogo said, "He made my mom disown me."

Daffodil said, "What?"

Dogo said, "My mom disowned me, because of Clifford."

Daffodil said, "Why would Clifford do that?"

Dogo said, "I don't know, but my mom was teaching him jackal style."

Daffodil sighed and said, "I hope he doesn't do any damage. Where did he go anyway?"

Dogo said, "To the Prideland. He went to help my mom rule the Prideland."

Daffodil said, "What? Oh, dear..."

Dogo said, "It had something to do with Nala."

Daffodil said, "Oh I see what going on."

Dogo said, "Anyway, wanna play."

Daffodil said, "Well first we gotta find Clifford before it too late."

Dogo said, "Okay."

So Daffodil and Dogo went to find Clifford and Rairai. Meanwhile, Tifu and Zuri went to find Kion. Soon, they found him.

Zuri said, "Kion! Come quick!"

Kion said, "Tifu, Zuri, what is it?"

Zuri said, "Clifford and a fox are taking over!"

Kion said, "What? No."

Tifu said, "We gotta do something."

Kion said, "Wait, where Kiara?"

Tifu said, "She's off somewhere."

Kion said, "Wait, what else did they say they were gonna do?"

Zuri said, "They were gonna make the Prideland dirty again like Nala did last time."

Kion said, "Wait, dirty." Kion thought for a minute then he smiled evilly.

Zuri said, "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna join them..."

Kion said, "Oh, I think I will..."

Tifu said, "Oh great."

Kion said, "Come on you two. Join me. It'll be just like old times."

Zuri said, "No! You don't want to know what we'll do to you if you do this..."

Kion said, "Let me guess, you'll kill me and end up being banish again by dad right."

Zuri said, "No...Not that bad, but you'll still hate it..."

Kion said, "Don't worry Zuri. It'll be fine."

Tifu said, "Yeah, where's your spirit?"

Zuri said, "Now YOU'RE on his side?"

Tifu said, "Yeah. Only if he agree to let me be queen and he'll be my king."

Kion said, "Sure thing Tifu."

Tifu said, "Thanks!"

Zuri said, "Oh great. What next?"

Kion said, "Come on Zuri. The dark side await."

Zuri said, "Oh, fine..."

So Kion, Zuri, and Tifu went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Rairai and Clifford had just finished making everything dirty.

Clifford said, "Looks like it worked..."

Rairai said, "Yes, now I can take off this fox disguise."

Rairai took off her fox disguise and return as a jackal.

Kion said, "Oh, no...It can't be..."

Rairai said, "Yes, I'm back - JACKAL STYLE! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Clifford said, "Wow, the irony."

Kion said, "Well I'll be better off marrying Tifu instead of that hideous Rairai."

Rairai said, "Care to repeat that little comment?"

Kion said, "I say, you're hideous."

Rairai said, "Grrrr, you will pay for that."

Kion said, "Wait, where's Dogo and Goigoi?"

Clifford said, "They're at my place."

Kion said, "Oh."

Clifford said, "Also, Rairai disowned Dogo."

Kion said, "What? You disowned your son."

Rairai said, "He made me do it! He said he wouldn't help me unless I did!"

Kion said, "Whoa, that's so cool."

Clifford said, "Wait, it is."

Kion said, "Yeah. I never knew how tough you are to do things."

Clifford said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yeah, you'll be perfect to be my bodyguard when I rule this place."

Rairai said, "Wait, I'm the one who's ruling the Prideland. I got here first."

Kion said, "Yeah well I was born here so it mine."

Rairai said, "How can someone like you hope to rule?"

Kion said, "Because I'm a lion."

Rairai said, "Oh, sure..."

Tifu said, "Alright, let not fight. Here an idea. How about Kion and Rairai rule the Prideland together. Me and Zuri will be the guard to take trespasser to the dungeon and Clifford can be the bodyguard."

Clifford said, "I'm for that."

Kion said, "Well, I guess so."

Rairai sighed and said, "Okay. Let do this."

So Kion and Rairai started taking over the Prideland. Meanwhile, Daffodil and Dogo were just about to enter the Prideland.

Dogo said, "Hey, look!"

Daffodil said, "Ah, we made it. Now, let find Clifford and Rairai before something bad happen."

Dogo said, "All right."

As the two look for Clifford and Rairai, Kiara came.

Dogo said, "Oh, man, why is she here?"

Kiara said, "Hi Daffodil. Why are you with that jackal pup?"

Daffodil said, "We're trying to stop Clifford and this little guy's mom from taking over."

Kiara said, "Huh? I thought Clifford was with Shelia."

Dogo said, "Uh Kiara. That wasn't Shelia, it was my mom."

Kiara said, "WHAT?"

Daffodil said, "It was Rairai. Clifford made her disowned Dogo and decided to help her control Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "Ugh...Come on."

They all headed to Pride Rock. When they got there, they notice that Pride Rock was once again dirty.

Kiara said, "Ugh...Not again..."

Daffodil said, "I bet Clifford must of told Rairai about the dirt thing after Nala rule it."

Kiara said, "I'm sure he did..."

Soon, Tifu and Zuri came and said, "Halt."

Zuri said, "You three are under arrest for trespassing."

Kiara said, "But I'm in charge!"

Tifu said, "Not anymore. King Kion and Queen Rairai made the rule about trespasser."

Dogo said, "I'm her son, and she's his sister. We have every right to come."

Zuri said, "Silence. Clifford, put them in the dungeon."

Clifford said, "As you wish."

So Clifford place Daffodil, Kiara, and Dogo in a dungeon.

Dogo said, "Oh great..."

Kiara said, "This is the third time that Pride Rock was rule like this. First my mom, then our deadly sins, now this."

Dogo said, "What are we gonna do? We can't just stay here."

Daffodil said, "Any ideas?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, wait. Daffodil, do you dig hole to make a burrow?"

Daffodil said, "I could, but I'd get dirty..."

Dogo said, "Would you rather stay in the dungeon forever."

Daffodil said, "Well...no."

Kiara said, "Then start digging."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine."

So Daffodil started digging a hole to get the three out of the dungeon. Soon, they got out from the back of Pride Rock.

Dogo said, "Finally..."

Kiara said, "Alright. Now we gotta stop Kion and Rairai."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, wait. Remember when we gave Nala, Kion, and Simba the ghost of past, present, and future. We can do the same thing with Clifford and Rairai."

Dogo said, "Would that work?"

Daffodil said, "It happened last time."

Dogo said, "So how are we gonna show Kion and my mom the past, present, and future?"

Daffodil said, "Do you remember how we did it?"

Kiara said, "Yes. We go to Rafiki's hut and he'll give us a ghost potion to enter in Rairai and Kion dream to show them the past, present, and future."

Daffodil said, "Well, let's head on over there, then."

So the three went to Rafiki's hut.

Kiara said, "Rafiki, are you home?"

Rafiki opened the door and said, "Ah, hello you three. What can I do for you?"

Daffodil said, "We need the ghost potion again."

Rafiki said, "Oh, the ghost potion. Hmm, sure. Why do you need it?"

Dogo said, "My mom and her brother have taken over!"

Rafiki said, "Oh no, this is bad. Okay, you'll start at midnight."

Dogo said, "So you'll give us the potion?"

Rafiki said, "Yes, but you have to wait until they're asleep."

Daffodil said, "So what do we do? Just stay here until night comes?"

Dogo said, "Actually, let try to confront them first."

Daffodil said, "Why?"

Dogo said, "I wanna make Clifford pay for making me disown my mom."

Daffodil said, "But how?"

Dogo said, "By taking revenge by having his mom disown him."

Daffodil said, "Well, our owner is the closest thing we have to one, and she would never, ever do that."

Dogo said, "I wasn't talking about his owner, I meant his mother."

Daffodil said, "I don't think Clifford had a mother."

Kiara said, "Well what else can we do?"

Dogo said, "I know. I'll have you disown him."

Daffodil said, "Me?"

Dogo said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "But I...I wouldn't!"

Dogo said, "Think of all the thing that Clifford did to you. He read your diary, call you fat, stole your toy, wake you up many times, and stole Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "I know, but still..."

Kiara said, "Look, we won't get through this by arguing. Come on. Let go find them."

So the three set out to look for Rairai, Kion, and Clifford. Soon, they found them at the top of Pride Rock.

Dogo said, "Grr.."

Soon, Rairai turned around and said, "Hey, what are those guys doing here?"

Clifford said, "They're probably after us."

Daffodil said, "CCCLLLIIIFFFOOORRDD!"

Kion said, "Whoa, you're toast."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I know..."

Kiara said, "Kion, how could you."

Kion said, "I hate it when you're in charge. I love you, sis, but you still can't lead very well."

Kiara said, "Well unleast he's honest."

Dogo said, "Mom, you can't be Kion husband. I don't wanna be part lion."

Rairai said, "And why not?"

Dogo said, "Because lions are so overrated and gross."

Kion and Kiara said, "HEY!"

Rairai said, "I don't care what you think furball, but you are nothing but a twerp."

Kion said, "What makes us so gross?"

Dogo said, "Someone once told me that Simba used to eat bugs."

Kion said, "He didn't WANT to! He had to do that to survive!"

Dogo said, "Yeah well I still find that gross."

Daffodil said, "Alright, let not change the subject. Anyway, Kion you can't do this."

Kion said, "And why not?"

Daffodil said, "Think of it. If your mom and dad get home and see you doing this, they'll put you away."

Kion said, "Oh...right."

Rairai said, "Don't listen to them Kion. They don't care about you."

Kion said, "But I know I can't trust you!"

Rairai said, "Well I don't trust you."

Kion said, "And why not?"

Rairai said, "Because you always fool around with your friends."

Kion said, "What's so wrong with that?"

Rairai said, "It annoying."

Kion said, "Because we're just acting like normal kids and not tricking everyone we meet?"

Rairai said, "Whatever."

Kiara said, "Kion, it time for you to step down."

Kion said, "But you'll screw up like you have every other time!"

Kiara said, "Look at yourself. You're turning into Scar."

Kion thought for a minute and sighed and said, "Fine...I'll step down. Give me whatever punishment you want."

Kiara said, Punishment huh. I want you to kill Timon and Pumbaa."

Kion said, "What? We'll both get in trouble if you make me do that!"

Kiara said, "Okay, fine. Let's see...I want you to do three things - bow five times, give me a back massage, and let me shave your head."

Kion said, "But my tuft's finally starting to grow back!"

Kiara said, "I don't care. You are going to have a bald head whether you like it or not. It'll teach you a lesson."

Kion sighed and said, "Oh, fine. Let's just get all this over with."

Clifford said, "Forget it. I am not backing down."

Rairai said, "Me neither."

Kiara said, "We'll deal with you two later. I've got to attend to my brother. Come on. We'll do the bowing first."

She walks into the den, and Kion follows her and said, "This is gonna suck..."

Kiara said, "Okay, bowing first. Five times. Start now."

Kion said, "All right..."

He leans down and bows to her, making her smile. He repeats this four times before getting up.

Kiara said, "Great! Now it's time for my back massage. Go ahead and begin."

Kion said, "Kiara you really gotta lose weight."

Kiara said, "Listen, buster. This is my one warning. Make another crack about that, and I'm gonna shave off more than just the top of your head. Got it?"

Kion said, "Whatever."

Kiara said, "Try to do it as smooth as you can okay."

Kion said, "Fine."

So Kion gave Kiara a massage.

Clifford said, "Look Kion, you can't lose to Kiara. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean you have to follow her order."

Kion said, "It's not that, Clifford. I'm an awful leader. Teaming up with one of my sworn enemies over disagreeing with my own sister is awful. I deserve this."

Kiara said, "That's what I like to hear...Okay, you can stop massaging now. Time for your head shave!"

Kion said, "Can you shave Rairai head first?"

Rairai said, "You don't shave a girl fur."

Kion said, "Fine then Clifford."

Clifford said, "I don't have a lot of hair."

Rairai said, "Whatever."

Kiara grabs a razor and said, "Here we go!"

Kion winces, and Kiara presses the razor to his head. Little tiny locks of red hair fly off, along with some golden fur.

Kion said, "Please...don't do this..."

Kiara said, "Kion, no arguing. If you complain, I'll shave you down to nothing, like what happened with Vitani. Is that what you want?"

Kion said, "No."

Kiara said, "Okay, then. Settle down and let me finish."

She continues shaving, making circular motions, until the entire top of Kion's head is bald.

Kiara said, "There we go. How about I shave a stripe down your back as well?"

Kion said, "Ewww, that's gross."

Kiara said, "Do I hear complaining?"

Kion said, "No, that a sign of pervert."

Kiara said, "I'm going to warn you again. Apologize for that right now, or say goodbye to every last little hair on your body."

Kion said, "Make me."

Kiara had no choice, but to shave every last hair off of Kion. Kion screamed and said, "Look what you done to me. I'm hideous."

Kiara said, "It's your own fault. Now go to the waterhole and take a bath so you can wash off all the loose hair. Don't come back until you do."

Kion looks at the massive pile of golden fur on the cave floor and sheds a tear before walking away.

Kiara turned to Clifford and Rairai and said, "Now to deal with you two."

Clifford said, "You can't do anything to us."

Kiara said, "Oh, yes I can. When my brother 's done with his bath, he'll use that roar of his on both of you."

Rairai said, "Oh, we're SO scared!"

Kiara sighed. Meanwhile, at the watering hole, Kion prepares to enter the water.

Kion said, "Here we go..."

He slips into the water, and begins washing his body of the loose fur that came off during the shaving. He looks, and sees Beshte standing on shore, Bunga standing on top of him.

Beshte said, "Whoa...Kion, is that you?"

Kion said, "Yeah...I teamed up with Rairai to rule the Prideland, and Kiara shaved all my fur off as a punishment."

Beshte said, "Wow, that's harsh..."

Bunga said, "Actually, I kind of like the new look! It's different."

Kion said, "Thanks, Bunga."

Bunga said, "Here, I'll help you wash up!"

Bunga jumps into the water. He begins washing Kion's feet, rubbing between his toes.

Bunga said, "This is kind of fun, don't you think?"

Kion said, "Need I remind you two what happened last time this happened."

Bunga said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Vitani cut my tuft. We all gave my mom a bath. I even suffer in the bath back at the apartment."

Beshte said, "It not that bad. Besides, I thought it was Daffodil who cut off your tuft."

Kion said, "Oh, yeah. You're right."

Kion glares at Bunga and said, "Why are you washing my underarms?"

Bunga said, "Remember we play and I tickle you."

Kion said, "Yeah..."

Bunga begins tickling Kion's underarms.

Kion said, "Ha ha ha ha! Bunga, stop that! Ha ha ha!"

Beshte smiled and said, "Nice to see you're feeling better..."

Kion said, "Yeah. Well, I gotta get back to Kiara."

So Kion went back to Kiara.

Kiara said, "So, how's my darling brother after being bathed and shaved?"

Kion said, "You've had your fun already..."

Kiara said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. For the next two months, you've gotta keep this look up. That means shaving your entire body every single day so you stay clean."

Kion said, "What? I can't do that. What if I refused?"

Kiara said, "Then I'll tell mom and dad that you were controlling Pride Rock."

Kion said, "You'll have to tell them anyway, since that'll be the only way to explain why I look like this..."

Kiara said, "That's true. But what's done is done. From now on, every morning, first thing, you meet me at the den entrance and I shave your body  
again."

Kion said, "All right."

Kiara said, "Thanks. But first, we gotta clean up that pile of hair..."

Kion said, "Don't worry. I got this."

Kion used the roar to clear off all the hair.

Kiara said, "Wow, impressive."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Kiara said, "Now, about those two."

Kion said, "Oh...right."

Kion smirks as he walks toward them.

Rairai said, "Ha ha ha! Even after being completely humiliated, you just can't stop wearing that smug little grin, can you?"

Kion said, "Nope. Rairai, you're banished, permanently!"

He roars, sending her and Clifford flying away.

Kion said, "Ha! See you around!"

Daffodil said, "Kion, you just blew my brother away."

Kion said, "Yeah, well he's a bad dog."

Daffodil said, "He was not."

Kion said, "He betrayed you and us."

Daffodil said, " I'll sort him out, don't worry. I think he only joined that jackal to double-cross her, but I guess we won't know."

Kion said, "Well, I wish you luck."

Daffodil waves goodbye and leaves.

Dogo said, "Uh Kion, what can I do? My mom disowned me already."

Kion said, "Well, I was suppose to send you back to the Outland, but until your mom brings you back, you can stay here."

Dogo said, "Thanks! Yip yip yip!"

The next morning, Kiara and Kion sit at the den entrance. Kion sits on his haunches, gritting his teeth, as a smiling Kiara slowly moves the razor along his back.

Kiara said, "You know, I think this makes for a nice bit of bonding time."

Kion said, "Yeah, yeah, just get this over with."

Kiara accidentally presses too hard.

Kion said, "Ouch! Not so hard, sis!"

Kiara said, "Sorry about that!"

Kiara continues shaving Kion as Dogo trots in.

Dogo said, "Hi, guys!"

Kion said, "Hi Dogo."

Kiara said, "You know, I think you're gonna get used to this look. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up really liking it."

Kion said, "Don't count on it."

Dogo said, "Hmm, maybe I do like my hair shave. It look a little dense."

Kiara said, "Do you want to look like Kion, or do you just want me to get the outer layer?"

Dogo said, More like Kion."

Kiara said, "All right. Just hang on and let me finish up with Kion."

She continues running the razor over his body, moving up to the back of his neck, then behind his ears, and then the top of his head. Kion continues groaning.

Dogo said, "Aw, how come you hate this so much?"

Kion said, "You don't think I find being shaved by my own sister embarrassing?"

Dogo said, "It looks kind of relaxing, actually."

Kiara moves the razor all over Kion's face.

Kiara said, "Here, let's get this spot where your whiskers used to be..."

Kion said, "Why did you cut off my whiskers, anyway? Now nobody will know I'm a guy."

Kiara said, "Trust me, you still look like a guy. If anything, it's easier to see those big, thick muscles you love so much. You should like that."

Kion said, "Yeah, I guess maybe that IS an upside..."

Kiara moves down Kion's chest, before signaling him to roll over on his back. He does so, and she slowly shaves his belly.

Dogo said, "When it's my turn, can you leave my tail alone? Kion's looks like a rat's."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Dogo said, "Well, it's kinda true."

Kiara said, "Don't worry, Dogo."

Dogo said, "Thanks!"

Kiara shaves Kion's shoulders and forelegs.

Kion said, "So when are Mom and Dad coming back?"

Kiara said, "Some time this afternoon. We'll have to show off your new look!"

Kion said, "Yeah...Can't wait to see how THAT turns out..."

Kiara moves to Kion's back legs and rear.

Kion said, "Ha ha ha! That tickles!"

Kiara smiles, and moves along his tail.

Kion said, "You know, you could've at least kept my tail tuft..."

Kiara said, "Ha ha! Nope."

Kion said, "Wow, you really weren't kidding about shaving off every single hair..."

Kiara makes a few finishing touches and turns the razor off.

Kiara said, "All done! You're free to go now!"

Kion said, "Yay!"

Kion scampers out of the den. Kiara turns to Dogo.

Kiara said, "Ready, Dogo?"

Dogo said, Ready. "Can you give me a bath?"

Kiara said, "Before or after?"

Dogo said, "We can do both."

Kiara said, "So do you want me to shave you first?"

Dogo said, "My head."

Kiara said, "All of it?"

Dogo said, "Some of them."

Kiara said, "Okay, I'll start, and then you can tell me when to stop."

She turns on the razor and begins slowly moving it over Dogo's head. She shears the top of his head and his ears, and brown fur falls to the floor.

Dogo said, "This feels nice. My mom never gave me a fur cut."

Kiara said, "She probably didn't think to do it. Want me to keep going?"

Dogo said, Yeah. Oh and Kiara, can you be my sister?

Kiara moves the razor over Dogo's face and said, "Well, I can't really do that. I've already got a brother."

Dogo said, "Oh."

Kiara said, "You want me to do your whole head?"

Dogo said, "Sure."

Kiara said, "Okay."

She continues shaving Dogo, getting every little spot on his head until it is completely bald.

Kiara said, "Well, that's it for your head. Want me to do the rest - save for your tail, of course?"

Dogo said, "Sure."

Kiara said, "All right, then."

Kiara slowly moves around Dogo's neck and chest, causing more brown fur to fall. She then moves to his shoulders and forelegs, stripping them of fur.

Dogo said, "This feels good."

Kiara said, "Great, now ready for me to do your lowers."

Dogo said, "What you mean?"

Kiara said, "That underneath private spot."

Dogo said, "Yeah, sure. I noticed Kion laughed when you were shaving that part of him earlier."

Kiara said, "Yeah."

So Kiara shave Dogo private area.

Dogo said, "Wow, thanks Kiara."

Kiara said, "No problem. Now ready for the next thing."

Dogo said, "What is next?"

Kiara said, "Brushing your teeth."

Dogo said, "Shouldn't we do that once you're done shaving me?"

Kiara said, "Well okay. Let see, I think your ears have some hair in it."

Dogo said, "You already did the outside!"

Kiara said, "I meant the inside."

Dogo said, "Oh, okay."

Kiara shaves the insides of Dogo's ears, and blows so that the hair flies out.

Dogo said, "Wow, now I can hear even better."

Kiara said, "Great."

Dogo said, "What will my mom say if she finds out that you were grooming me?"

Kiara said, "She'll probably just be relieved she didn't have to do it herself."

Dogo said, "What's next?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, how about those eyelashes?"

Dogo said, "Sure!"

So Kiara shave off Dogo eyelashes.

Dogo said, "Wow, it's so cool. What's next?"

Kiara said, "Hmm...How about your back legs?"

Dogo said, "Sure!"

Kiara runs the razor along Dogo's back legs and paws.

Dogo said, "Wow, thanks. I think I got it all."

Later Kion came and said, "Hey Kiara, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kiara said, "Sure. What is it?"

Kion said, "Well, Dogo is still a jackal and we can't have him in the Prideland. Mom and Dad won't like it. Once we're done he had to go back to the Outland."

Kiara said, "Oh, right. Don't worry. We still have a few hours before they come back."

Dogo said, "Hey Kiara, now can we go to the watering hole so I can get clean."

Kiara said, "We sure can!"

Kion said, "Funny how he enjoys all this, isn't it?"

Kiara said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Better than what mom just did."

Kiara said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Mom struggles with bath, but Dogo doesn't."

Kiara said, "Yeah, and you got that from her."

Kion said, "Can't argue with that..."

Dogo said, "Hey Kiara, since Zuri is more of a clean freak. Can she wash me instead?"

Kiara said, "I don't know where she is right now."

Kion said, "I'm leaving if she shows up. She saw me earlier and burst out laughing."

Kiara said, "About you fur."

Kion said, "Of course! Especially when I told her you did it..."

Kiara said, "Well that what you get for ruling the Prideland."

Kion said, "Grrrr."

Dogo said, "Come on Kiara, let get to the watering hole."

Kiara said, "Right."

So Dogo and Kiara went to the watering hole.

Dogo said, "This'll be fun!"

Kiara said, Yep. I got all the things I need to make you clean.

Dogo said, "Great! Yip yip yip!"

Kiara said, Let start with your teeth.

Dogo said, "Okay!"

Kiara pulls out a toothbrush and begins brushing his teeth.

Dogo said, "Wow, this feel good."

Kiara said, "Glad you're enjoying it!"

Dogo said, "Can you wash my back?"

Kiara said, "Sure!"

She begins scrubbing his back, and he pants happily.

Dogo said, "Wow, this feel great."

Kiara said, "I don't get how my brother can hate this..."

Dogo said, "Usually cats hate water."

Kiara said, "I meant that he doesn't like any kind of cleaning."

Dogo said, "Getting dirty is boys nature."

Kiara said, "Yeah, I guess it is..."

Dogo said, "I wish Kion didn't have to banished the jackal to the Outland."

Kiara said, "I know, but your mother hasn't done any favors..."

Dogo said, "Maybe I should quit being a bad jackal."

Kiara said, "Yes, you should."

Dogo said, "Will Simba let me?"

Kiara said, "Yes, I think he will."

Dogo said, "Great."

Kiara said, "I knew you'd be happy..."

Kion came and said, "Are you nuts? We can't have a jackal in the Prideland."

Kiara said, "We can't just toss him out!"

Kion said, "Well we can't have animals stealing other animals foods."

Dogo said, "But I'll give all that up! I swear!"

Kion said, "Pinkie Pie swear."

Dogo said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Kiara said, "See? There's no reason for him not to stay."

Kion said, "Alright, but I'll guide you until the Prideland end."

Dogo said, "Yay!"

Kiara said, "Alright, let continue our bath. Now, time for the ear drop."

Dogo said, "Okay!"

Kiara place two drops on Dogo's both ears.

Kiara said, "There you go."

Dogo said, "Thanks."

Kiara said, "Now, it time for a dental hygiene."

Dogo said, "What are we gonna do?"

Kiara said, "I am gonna clean your teeth."

Dogo said, "Okay!"

So Kiara started brushing Dogo teeth.

Kiara said, "Let's really get these..."

Kiara brushes all decay out of Dogo teeth.

Dogo said, "Thanks!"

Kiara said, "Alright. Ready for the eye drops."

Dogo said, "Yep!"

So Kiara pour eyes drop on Dogo.

Dogo said, "Ow! Stings a bit..."

Kiara said, "You'll be fine."

Dogo said, "If you say so..."

Kiara said, "Now, ready for the tomato soap."

Dogo said, "Why tomato?"

Kiara said, "It takes the stink away."

Dogo said, "But I'm a jackal, I'm supposed to-"

Kiara said, "Just let me do it."

So Kiara pour the tomato soap right on Dogo head and began rubbing it.

Dogo said, "This feels really weird..."

Kiara said, "Just because shampoo are soap doesn't mean they all have to be the same."

Dogo said, "What do you mean?"

Kiara said, "Hitler told me that the stores had many soap from all over the place. It not just regular one you know."

Dogo said, "Um...okay..."

Kiara said, "Now it time to rinse."

Dogo said, "All right!"

So Kiara rinse the soap off of Dogo.

Dogo said, "This feels nice..."

Kiara said, "Yep, now let dry you up."

So Kiara dry Dogo up with a towel.

Dogo said, "That was really fun!"

Kiara said, "Yep. Now before we have you in the Prideland, you must pass a test. That is called the rite of passage."

Dogo said, "Okay!"

Kiara said, "So, all you have to do is do a special skill in order to be a resident."

Dogo said, "Such as?"

Kiara said, "What are you good at?"

Dogo said, "Hmm...I only ever got trained to steal and lie..."

Kiara said, "Then it time for a new skill."

Dogo said, "Like?"

Kiara said, "Hmm, I know. How about you jump through a guillotine?"

Dogo said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Jump through a guillotine. Don't tell me that you're a boy and you think boys are better than girls just to say that."

Dogo said, "No, but it sounds so strange..."

Kiara said, "Don't give up till it over and I'll be your personal coach."

Dogo said, "Thanks!"

Kiara said, "Alright, now first we gotta find a guillotine. Hmm, I think I'll call Hitler to get one."

Kiara grabbed her phone and began calling Hitler.

Kiara said, "Hello? You there?"

Hitler said, "Ah, hello Kiara. How it going?"

Kiara said, "Hi! I was wondering if you could get us a guillotine."

Hitler said, "What? Why would you need something like that."

Kiara said, "We're testing a new resident."

Hitler said, "Hmm, well okay. I'll bring it over soon."

Kiara said, "Thanks!"

So Kiara and Dogo wait for Hitler to get the guillotine. Meanwhile, Rairai and Clifford had landed in the Outland.

Clifford said, "Jeez, don't tell me you actually LIVE here..."

Rairai said, "What is it to you?"

Clifford said, "Well, this is where Janja lives."

Rairai said, "Yeah, well this Outland is not just for hyenas and lions. It also for bad animals."

Clifford said, "Like us?"

Rairai said, "Yes, but you're still a good pup. You tried your best."

Clifford said, "So now what?"

Rairai said, "Well, I guess we can have another plan, but Goigoi is still at the apartment and I'm pretty sure Dogo is gonna join the Pridelanders."

Clifford said, "So what do we do?"

Rairai said, "Hmm, maybe we need to find another animals to join us."

Clifford said, "Who?"

Rairai said, "Hmm, how about your sister Daffodil?"

Clifford said, "She didn't support us, remember?"

Rairai said, "What about your friends?"

Clifford said, "Well, Flo and Zo are always up for some fun."

Rairai said, "Ah, perfect..."

So Clifford and Rairai went back to the city to get Flo and Zo. Meanwhile, Hitler had just arrived with the guillotine for Kiara and Dogo.

Hitler said, "Here it is!"

Kiara said, "Ah thank Hitler. You and set it here."

So Hitler place the guillotine to the ground and said, "I don't know why you animals would want a death penalty in the Prideland, but I don't care. Just be careful with it okay."

Kiara said, "We will!"

So Hitler waved goodbye and left.

Kiara said, "Alright Dogo, you ready."

Dogo said, "Yep!"

Kiara said, "Now, when I hold this lever, you start your position to jump and the same time you jump, I'll pull the lever and release the blade and you jump through it."

Dogo said, "Got it!"

So Kiara and Dogo set their position. Kiara pull the lever and Dogo quickly jump through the guillotine.

Dogo said, "Ha! Got it!"

Kiara said, "Great job Dogo. Now when dad gets home, you can show him that okay."

Dogo said, "Sure!"

So Kiara and Dogo wait for Simba to come back. Meanwhile, Rairai and Clifford went to Flo and Zo apartment. Clifford knocked on door.

Clifford said, "You here, guys?"

Flo said, "Hey Clifford."

Zo said, "What up?"

Clifford said, "I've got a job for you guys."

Flo said, "Like what?"

Clifford said, "I want you two to help us play a game called take over the Prideland."

Flo said, "Take over the Prideland. That's a strange game."

Zo said, "Well, count me in."

Rairai said, "Great. I'm glad you guys love to join us."

Zo said, "So, how do you play take over the Prideland?"

Rairai said, "Here is how you play. First, you have to get to the top of Pride Rock. Then you must do a special roar in order to rule it."

Zo said, "But none of us are lions. I mean, I know that lions are part cats, but still."

Clifford said, "Don't worry guys. It won't be that hard."

Flo said, "Well I guess we can try that."

Clifford said, "And if you see anyone, just say hi and move along."

Flo said, "Got it!"

So Rairai, Clifford, Flo, and Zo went to Pride Rock. When they got there, Clifford said, "Okay, before we do anything, Flo and Zo go get Kion okay."

Flo said, "Got it!"

So Flo and Zo went to look for Kion. Soon, they found him.

Flo said, "Whoa...He sure looks different..."

Zo said, "Yeah. I think he's going out with Vitani again."

Flo said, "Why do you say that?"

Zo said, "Well that's usually what everybody do before going out with a girl."

Flo said, "What, shaving their entire body? Look at him - there's not a bit of fur!"

Zo said, "Unleast his fur won't get in the way with dating."

Flo said, "Let just go over there and talk to him."

So the two went straight to Kion.

Zo said, "Hey Kion."

Kion said, "Hey, guys. Coming over to laugh at me, aren't you?"

Zo said, "No. I actually like that style of yours."

Flo said, "Yeah, it makes me wanna go out with you."

Kion said, "Really."

Flo said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Wow...My sis wants me to keep this look for two months. Are you saying I should make this permanent?"

Flo said, "Yeah."

Zo said, "Hmm, hey Kion. How would you like to go on a date with my sister Flo?"

Kion said, "Um...Well, I've already got two girls...I guess I could go for one night..."

Flo said, "Great."

So Kion and Flo left on their date. Zo quickly went back to Clifford and Rairai and said, "Alright, Kion left already."

Rairai said, "Great! Now we can begin our plan!"

Clifford said, "But what about Kiara and Dogo? What if they catch us?"

Zo said, "Don't worry Clifford. I'll distract them for you."

Clifford said, "Okay!"

So Zo went to find Kiara and Dogo. Soon, he found them.

Zo said, "Hey, guys!"

Kiara said, "Hey Zo. How it going?"

Zo said, "I'm doing well. You?"

Zo said, "Perfect."

Dogo said, "Hi, I'm Dogo."

Zo said, "Nice to meet you Dogo. I'm Zo."

Kiara said, "So what brings you here to the Prideland?"

Zo said, "Just wanted to come visit."

Kiara said, "Great. We were just waiting for dad to come back so Dogo can do his performance. We're still practicing."

Zo said, "Cool!"

Dogo said, "Hey Zo. Didn't you have a sister Flo?"

Zo said, "Yeah, she's around here somewhere."

Kiara said, "Well, I better let Kion know that we're having a performance later. Have you seen him?"

Zo said, "Yeah. Why the heck is he furless?"

Kiara said, "I cut off all his fur as a punishment for helping Rairai and Clifford rule the Prideland. Later we chase them away."

Zo said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "Anyway, where is he?"

Zo said, "Um...I don't know."

Kiara said, "Well if you see him, tell him that I need him to guard the gazelle so me and Dogo can practice our performance."

Zo said, "Will do, but I think I'll stay here with you guys for now."

Kiara said, "Alright."

So Kiara, Zo, and Dogo left. Meanwhile, Clifford and Rairai are once again back at the top of Pride Rock.

Clifford said, "You sure look happy..."

Rairai said, "Yes. Now the Prideland is ours for the taking. I bet Scar would be proud."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but he would be proud if a male was controlling it instead of a female."

Rairai said, "It not about who's a male or female Clifford. It about how powerful you become."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I suppose that's a point..."

Rairai said, "Clifford, when you become big, I want you to rule the Prideland."

Clifford said, "Me, rule the Prideland. Wow, that would be great, but I don't even have a mate yet. I think."

Rairai said, "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll find one."

So Clifford and Rairai continued gazing at the Prideland. Meanwhile, Flo and Kion are out at the Savannah having a romantic walk.

Flo said, "Enjoying our mid-morning walk, handsome?"

Kion said, "Yeah, You looked even prettier as a blue kitten."

Flo said, "Aw, that's so sweet."

Kion winked at Flo. As they continued to walk, a cage somehow hit them and lock them in.

Flo said, "What's happened?"

Kion said, "Oh no. We're in a cage. This is the third time that happened. First Tina, then Zuri, now this."

Flo said, "Well, who's captured us this time?"

Daffodil said, "I did."

Kion said, "Daffodil, did you do this?"

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Flo said, "Why?"

Daffodil said, "To get revenge on Kion for hurting my little brother in the first place."

Kion said, "He tried to take over the kingdom!"

Daffodil said, "Oh and why didn't you do the same thing with Nala?"

Kion said, "She's my mom!"

Daffodil said, "And look who's complaining."

Flo said, "But Daffodil, why am I in here?"

Daffodil said, "Because now they're controlling the Prideland again. So now I don't want Kion using his roar against Clifford."

Kion said, "WHAT? Why, you..."

Kion tried to escape, but the cage was unbreakable.

Flo said, "Daffodil, you gotta let us go."

Daffodil said, "No. I will not let you hurt my brother again."

Kion said, "Okay, okay, if you let me out, I promise to go easy on him."

Daffodil said, "Pinkie Pie promise."

Kion said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly I stick a cupcake in my eye."

Daffodil said, "Deal."

So Daffodil release the cage off of Kion and Flo.

Kion said, "Thanks!"

Flo said, "Now let go stop Rairai and Clifford."

Kion said, "Right."

So Kion, Flo, and Daffodil went back to Pride Rock to find Rairai and Clifford. Soon, they found them.

Kion said, "There you are!"

Rairai gasped and said, "It you again."

Clifford said, "Flo, why did you reveal our plan?"

Flo said, "She caught us in a cage!"

Kion said, "Wait, you were in on this?"

Flo said, "Well someone gotta keep you away. Rairai is far too disgusting for that."

Rairai said, "Hey, I heard that."

Flo said, "Well you are."

Rairai said, "Oh brother."

Kion said, "Anyway, you two better step down, or else."

Clifford said, "Or else what?"

Kion said, "Uh, we will um, I don't know."

Rairai said, "Ha, you couldn't even think right you pathetic lion."

Kion said, "Grr."

Daffodil said, "Let me handle it Kion. Alright Rairai, it between you and me. Let have a duel."

Rairai said, "Between you and me? That won't last long..."

Daffodil said, "This duel will be about testing."

Rairai said, "How so?"

Daffodil said, "Who ever answer all ten question about capital punishment will win."

Rairai said, "All right."

Daffodil said, "And if I win. Rairai will be banished forever in the Outland and Clifford have to come back to the good side."

Rairai said, "And if I win. You Daffodil will cover yourself with dirt, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders against his Lion Guard, and Simba will be the first lion to have his last meal before I eat him."

Daffodil said, "Deal!"

Kion said, "What? Daffodil are you crazy. We can't let Rairai kill dad and have us banish."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Kion. I won't be the one to answer question. You will."

Kion said, "Me."

Daffodil said, "Yeah. You between Clifford will answer question after me and Rairai ask you."

Clifford said, "Wait, what?"

Rairai said, "Yep. You'll be answering question Clifford."

Clifford said, "Do I have to?"

Rairai said, "Yes. If you help me win I'll give you the throne earlier, but if you lose, I'll disown you and bring Dogo back."

Clifford said, "Got it."

Flo said, "Okay, I'll be the judge in this test. Are you two ready?"

Clifford said, "Ready."

Kion said, "Let do this."

Flo said, "First question. Which type of punishment allow people to remove other people skin?"

Clifford said, "Oh, boy, I don't know..."

Kion said, "Fraying. Fraying is when people get executed by getting their skin remove."

Flo said, "Correct."

Kion said, "One point for me!"

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment have to do with electricity?"

Clifford said, "The electric chair."

Flo said, "Correct."

Clifford said, "Yes. Beat that Kion."

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment had something to do with a rope?"

Kion said, "Hanging."

Flo said, "Correct.

Kion said, "Cool."

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment had something to do with drug?"

Clifford said, "Lethal injection."

Flo said, "Got it."

Clifford said, "Yes."

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment had something to do with chopping?"

Kion said, "Beheading."

Flo said, "Yes, but there are two answer. Can one of you tell me the other?"

Clifford said, "Guillotine."

Flo said, "Yes. You both got it."

Clifford and Kion said, "Yeah."

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment had to do with a group of people aiming their gun at the victim?"

Clifford said, "Um..."

Kion said, "Firing Squad."

Flo said, "Got it."

Kion said, "Yes."

Flo said, "Next one. What type of punishment can people get crush with?"

Clifford said, "Uh, animals."

Flo said, "Correct."

Clifford said, "Yeah!"

Flo said, "Next question. What type of punishment had something to do when Jesus died?"

Kion said, "Crucifixion."

Flo said, "Correct."

Kion said, "Woo-hoo!"

Flo said, "Next question. Which punishment had chemical?"

Kion said, "Gas chamber."

Flo said, "Correct. One last question. What type of punishment had to do with spinning around while people throw stuff at you?"

Clifford said, "Um.."

Kion said, "I don't know."

Flo said, "Well, since you two can't answer it, I'm gonna have to strike you. The answer is wheeling."

Kion said, "Oh I forgot."

Clifford said, "Me too."

Flo said, "But since Kion got the most correct answer, he won."

Kion said, "Yes! I win!"

Clifford said, "Noooooo!"

Daffodil said, "That's mean, you're out of here Rairai."

Rairai said, "Grr, fine, but before I go, where's my son? I can't leave without him..."

Soon, Kiara, Zo, and Dogo came back.

Kiara said, "Hey guys, we're back and um, what's going on?"

Daffodil said, "Long story short, you can go back to ruling Kiara."

Kiara said, "Uh okay."

Rairai said, "Dogo! Why, you look so different..."

Dogo said, "Uh, Kiara shave my fur."

Rairai said, "How come?"

Dogo said, "I wanted a new look, and I always felt itchy before."

Rairai said, "Well you are still handsomer than your father. Where is your father anyway?"

Soon, Goigoi and Shelia came by.

Shelia said, "Hey guys, we're back. Here's your husband Rairai."

Goigoi said, "Hi dear."

Rairai said, "I hope Goigoi wasn't sleeping so much."

Shelia said, "Actually, I use the element of Protestant to stop him from being such a sloth."

Goigoi said, "Yep! Now I'm a lot more active!"

Rairai said, "Perfect. Well, we gotta get back to the Outland. Our other kids are probably worry."

Dogo said, "Aw, do we have to? I got a performance with Kiara."

Kiara said, "Dogo. I know we had our relationship for a while, but you have a family who loves you more."

Dogo said, "Yeah...That's true..."

Clifford said, "Well, we'll see you guys later."

Rairai said, "Yeah, it was fun while it lasted."

So the jackal waved goodbye to Kion and the others and left back to the Outland.

Daffodil said, "Well Clifford, are you now coming back to the good side again?"

Clifford said, "Yes, I am."

Shelia said, "That's good."

Flo said, "Great, now let go home."

Zo said, "Right."

So Clifford, Flo, Zo, Shelia, and Daffodil went back to the apartment. Kion and Kiara waved goodbye and went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
